


Oatmeal and Herrings

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [598]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: room-on-broom askedTAG promt, bromance and biscuits please?





	Oatmeal and Herrings

“I say this with love, honesty, and the experience of someone who has been your best friend for years upon years,” John starts, arms folded on the table, taking his weight as he leans over to inspect her handiwork.  “You have many many talents and accomplishments, but baking is not one of them.”

She swatted at him with a spatula, lips pursed. “Oh hush. I followed the recipe perfectly.”

“Penny, you once made a boxed cake mix taste like fish. Fish! I still don’t know how you did that.”  He raised an eyebrow at her pout.  “Herring, if I remember correctly.  Which I wish I couldn’t.  No cake should taste of the briny deep. You know I’m right.”

Penny dolloped the last of the mixture onto the tray.  John raised the other eyebrow to join it’s friend at the top of Judgement Hill.  “Whatever it is, hush. This will not taste fishy. This will taste delicious.  I promise.” She opened the oven and slid the trays in.

John watched but held his tongue.  “What’s brought on this fit of madness, anyway?”

Penny sighed, rubbing her hands on a dish cloth.  “Amelia Best-Covington is coming for tea this afternoon.”

“Amelia the Mortal Enemy?”

She whipped him with the cloth lightly. “She is my friend, darling.”

“She’s a snide, backstabbing, snobby madwoman who makes you go crazy.”

That Penny didn’t outright deny it wasn’t lost on either of them.  “Amelia who on my last visit baked an entire cake. And since that, as you so annoying reminded me, didn’t go so well last time, I thought maybe biscuits might be more successful.”

“I doubt that.”

Penny’s face actually fell. “I know you don’t like her, but a little moral support wouldn’t go amiss.”

John reached to take her hands in his.  “My loathing has nothing to do with the fact you’ve used plain flour without a rising agent, you didn’t grease or line the trays, and you forgot to turn the oven on.”

Penny’s eyes went wide.  “Oh no. No no no no.” But a glance at the oven dials confirmed it was true.  John had gotten up and crossed around the large kitchen island to engulf her in a hug. “No,” she shoved him away. “I need to make biscuits and get dressed and….”

John held her firm until she stilled, then dropped a kiss on her hair. “Luckily for you, I know how to turn on an oven.” She pinched his arm until he yelped.  “Ok, I deserved that. But go get ready to host Amelia Worst-Nastyperson, and I’ll bake.”

An hour later, Penny was trying not to laugh at John’s wink over Amelia’s shoulder from the settee as she frowned, baffled at the large, chewy, ugly and delicious oatmeal cookie she was served on the fine china tea set.

Penny took a bite of her own, savouring the delicious, sweet, non-fishy taste as Amelia’s next snide comment rolled over her.  John could have some fun sparring her corner for a while.

Penny smiled at Amelia’s offended squeak, and reached for another cookie.


End file.
